1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a tea maker.
2. Description of Related Arts
There are various tea infusers in the market. For example, China Patent No. ZL200410041385.2, filed Jul. 12, 2004, disclosed an automatic tea apparatus which comprises a tea pot body, a supporting plate supported on the tea pot body, a tea cup detachably supported on the supporting plate, and a filtering mesh provided at the tea cup, wherein a thermo cup is provided below the supporting plate at a position that a water flow passage is communicating between the tea cup and the thermo cup. A water valve is provided at the water flow passage. The automatic tea apparatus is arranged to extract the tea and to separate the tea leaves by the filtering mesh (similar to the tea basket of the present invention) in order to filter the tea leaves from the extracted tea.
According to another prior art, the conventional tea apparatus provides a tea basket detachably coupled to the tea cup in order to separate the tea leaves from the extracted tea. For example, another China Patent No. CN200780045857.3, filed Oct. 24, 2007, disclosed a tea infuser which comprises a container a vertical conveyor communicatively linked to the container, and a basket which is disposed in the container and is operatively linked to the vertical conveyor. However, such tea infuser has several drawbacks including: (1) the structure is complicated that the manufacturing time of the tea infuser will be substantially increased, (2) the vertical movement of the basket is controlled by a rotational movement of a screw to lift up or drop down the basket, such that the basket will not stable, and (3) the production cost of the tea basket is relatively high.